


Warm Scales

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Love Life of Demons' [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They were different to everyone else, which gave them a connection of sorts. The others all had their skills from training and hard work, but they were different. They were freaks. They were inhuman.'</p><p>(edited and separated into chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough of this pairing! I hope you like it I do :) All the usual disclaimers, enjoy!  
> 

Aesthetic for this fic can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172512858240/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-warm-scales-r18>

 

* * *

 

 

Twilight now passed the sky had blackened, millions of burning white specks surrounding the glowing full moon.

Crimson gathered in puddles under the crushed heads of the intruders, others foaming at the mouth. Their bodies still convulsed uncontrollably, venom spreading through their veins before the blood in their hearts clotted and they finally stilled. Snakes slithered over the corpses, trailing red in wavy lines over grass as they slid through the mess.

Another head was smashed violently into the lawn by a strong, blood covered hand, the skull cracking loudly on impact as crimson burst out. Finny stood upright, his lime-green eyes scanning the area for more uninvited guests, red splattered over his face and dripping from his hands to the grass like red morning dew. His eyes quickly caught sight of another, the trespasser running panicked as he was pursued by several hissing reptiles.

The man made the mistake of turning to look behind him as he sprinted, an expression of pure horror as he found the relentless scaly monsters still chasing him. Shining golden eyes looked to the invader from the shadows ahead, and out of the forest stepped Snake, draped in legless reptiles. They slid down his body towards the human, surrounding him. Seeing the humanoid blocking his escape into the woods the man skidded to a halt, reptiles immediately slithering up his legs and sinking their teeth into his flesh. He was felled in a moment, even more slipping onto his screaming form and wrapping around his face till his cries dulled to none.

Snake watched, emotionless, not a drop of blood offending his clothes or scale patched skin.

From behind him suddenly the last of the hidden intruders' grabbed the reptilian man, putting him in a headlock, a mad and desperate expression on the bravo's face as he squeezed the footman's neck tightly.

"Snake!" Finny ran over as his coworker gasped for air and struggled to try pry the man's arms off his throat, a pained expression as his serpent friends rushed to his aid, none as fast as the genetically enhanced blond.

Finny grabbed the man's skull and smashed it backwards into the tree closest, breaking the tree in half and destroying the assassin's face against the bark. Blood erupted outwards as his head collided into the strong young oak, lifeless body crumpling against the broken tree with a head full of splinters.

The superhuman stepped back panting as Snake fell to his knees coughing, now also spotted with the blood of the assailant.

"Are ya okay Snake?" Finny asked, bending over and tilting his head to try look at the other’s face, as it was shadowed by his platinum hair. Snake inhaled deeply and nodded, looking up at the other.

"Thank you, says Keats." The snake tamer replied, giving the other a slight smile. Finny grinned hugely back, offering his hand before realising it was still dripping blood. Thankfully Snake didn't seem to mind as he took it, allowing the other to help him back on his feet. The half reptilian man's hand was covered in patches of scales, the oblique snake-skin a slippery texture that made Finny shiver ever so slightly. Now standing he was a few inches taller than the blond, not counting the curl in his hair that stuck up stubbornly, refusing to conform with the other locks of white.

Snake's head turned in the direction of the road, his hissing allies slithering back over and up his body for warmth from the cold night, hanging from him like slowly shifting jewellery.

"They are back, says Oscar." Snake announced, still looking down the road toward the approaching carriage, his friends having already felt the tremors of the approaching horse’s hooves.

Master Ciel had left in the afternoon to take Mey-Rin for a new pair of glasses to replace the once she had broken, yet again. Sebastian had driven and the three had decided to take Bard with them just in case he blew up the kitchen while they were out. That left Snake, Finny, and Tanaka to protect the mansion, though Tanaka was probably still busy happily drinking his green tea. Snake had been left with instructions to take care of Finny, ensuring he didn't destroy the manor and helping defend it if need be. He was rather proud to acknowledge that he and his friends had done just so.

Finny saw the carriage and smiled brightly, waving towards it, not realising in his childish glee he wouldn't be seen by those with normal sight. A drop of blood dripped from his hand to his nose unexpectedly, and he went to wipe his face with the other, only to realise in his attempt that it was still holding Snake's.

"W-we should wait at the door!" Finny suggested with a light blush, suddenly dragging Snake off towards the front entrance to the mansion, careful not to squeeze his hand lest he shatter the other’s fragile bones by accident.

They went up to the foot of the stairs and stood facing the road as the horse drawn carriage approached, Snake at the ready to open the coach door for the young master. Finny let the man's hand go so he could do just so, embarrassed to find he was _still_ holding it. He wiped his face as if to remove the warmth from it, getting even more blood painted across his cheeks.

One of the snakes slithered around and up Finny's leg as they waited, causing him to squeak. The other looked over curiously as the blond fidgeted and let out a gasp, the slippery reptile sliding up his shirt and across his skin, poking it’s head out the top of his collar. The blond covered his mouth to cover up another noise as it slipped across his nipple and around his sensitive neck, a heated pink covering his bloodstained cheeks.

"I apologies, you’re warm, says Donne." Snake translated, reaching for the snake that evidently didn't want to move.

"I-it's a'right, j-jus' feels funny. Like the scaly patches on yer hand." Snake looked at his hand a few seconds, then back at the snake around Finny's neck, which hissed something to him before the handler carefully removed it. Still his scaly hand brushed by the skin of Finny's ear, causing the blond to shiver.

The reptile wrapped around Snake's arm as the carriage pulled up, Sebastian jumping off nimbly with Bard following far less skilfully. The cook had spent the journey sitting by Sebastian as his cigarettes affected the young master’s asthma and stank up the carriage.

Snake opened the carriage door, as his job entailed, and Sebastian helped Mey-Rin out first, making the maid blush. She sported new round glasses, identical to the old cracked ones.

"Finny! Snake! Wha' happ'nd! Waah-!” She exclaimed, losing her footing and getting caught by the blond cook. "W-woops." She stuttered shyly, blushing at her klutziness as he helped her stand back up.

"It appears there was an attack." Sebastian stated as the young earl stepped out the carriage, staff in hand.

"Mm. Clean it up." He ordered, followed by a yawn. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Will you be alright without my help? It may take some time, so you'll have to undress and bathe yourself." Sebastian said, smiling almost suggestively. Ciel glared back.

"I can take care of myself." The lord bit back, mumbling 'paedophilic git' as he walked up the steps, Snake opening the front mansion doors for him.

"Finnian, Snake, go wash yourselves immediately. Sebastian, be sure they have warm water."

"Warm wa'er!" Finny exclaimed, excited.

"Yes Master." The butler replied, bowing as Ciel disappeared inside. Bard and Mey-Rin followed, going to get themselves ready for bed as the chef yawned loudly, cigarette falling from his mouth. Sebastian frowned and snuffed the cancer stick out with his shoe.

Finny was still excited about a warm bath, a rare treat that Snake was lucky enough to always get in order to keep his body temperature from dropping too low, due to his both exothermic and endothermic nature. He was so excited he didn't even worry about both of them bathing naked together for the first time.

"Finnian, please do not trail blood in the house. Leave your shoes out here and your clothes in the servant bathroom for me to wash."

"Yes Mr. Sebastian!" He slipped his garden boots off as Snake did the same, undoing his fancy doorman shoes and slipping them off. They both walked in their socks towards the servant bathroom that all the men shared. Mey-Rin had her own private bathing room, being a woman.

Sebastian sighed and turned to the blood covered front yard, looking unenthusiastically at the many dead bodies. Great. Better get the hot water sorted first, even if it was procrastinating.

Snake's snakes all dropped off him as they walked, slithering towards the servant’s quarters where they all slept in a large chest the young master had given them. No doubt Mr Sebastian would be irritated for the trail of blood they left.

Now reptile-less the two strolled into the washroom, a plain room with a large round wood bath, small wood sink, a small table, mirror, wood bucket, a bar of soap, a flannel, towels, and a dirty clothes basket. Already the bath was magically full and steaming.

Finny bounced passed the mirror, freezing as he did to look at his image. He was covered in red all across his face and shirt, blood turning the tips of his hair brown. The bottom half of his pant legs were almost soaked in it. The red was such a contrast against the bright green of his eyes and sunny yellow hair. It made him look like a monster. He didn't like that, he didn't want to be a monster.

He frowned and took the clips out of his fringe, placing them carefully on the table by the sink along with his hat, frowning deeply at the blood stain on his most valued possession.

Snake looked at Finny curiously as he undid his tie and removed his clothes, not liking the unusual absence of the blonde’s bright smile. He suddenly felt self-conscious after removing his shirt, worried the other would be repulsed by his unsightly scale patches.

Finny stripped fully without thinking, shocking Snake who found himself staring at the other as he sat on the ground facing away from him with a bucket of warm water, scrubbing his skin with zeal to remove the blood. On the back of Finny's neck there was a line of numbers tattooed in black, evidence of the genetic experimentation performed on him, resulting in super-human strength. Oddly enough he didn't look that strong. He had a little muscle, a flat stomach, and a thin frame. Really, he looked almost fragile, even compared to Snake, but he knew well that certainly wasn't the case.

They were different to everyone else, which gave them a connection of sorts. The others all had their skills from training and hard work, but they were different. They were freaks. They were inhuman.

Finally stripped fully, covering his half scaled lower regions for embarrassment as he walked over and climbed into the tub, catching Finny's eye. The blond blush and scratch the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

Suddenly, washing naked with Snake had become a far bigger deal than it had been a moment ago. It was different than washing with Bard and Tanaka. Something about Snake made his chest feel funny. The way the man looked at him fixedly with those thin yellow orbs, pupils a black vertical slit, observing him. Like he was now.

Finny blushed and washed his face to hide it, still feeling the other’s stare for a few more moments. The blond looked back up as he sensed Snake stop, seeing the other had disappeared. Confused he stood up, body dotted with suds as he looked around the room and back at the tub. He... He was gone.

Suddenly, Snake rose up out of the water right in front of him, so close Finny would have fallen straight back on his arse if Snake hadn't wrapped an arm around his waist to stop him from slipping.

Finny blushed at the other’s worried and shocked expression, the arm around his waist feeling much like a snake coiling around him with the soft warm scales rubbing against his skin. The white-haired snake-man slowly unwrapped the hand from his waist, not appearing embarrassed in the least. Finny coughed nervously, taking note of how Snake's rebellious lock was flat against his head with all the other hairs for once.

Snake had settled back in the water, only his eyes and nose above water level ,like a crocodile, staring at Finny once again. The blond gulped nervously, knowing the other was waiting for him to get in.

"C-could ya turn round a sec'n?" Finny asked nervously, cheeks tinted pink. Snake's eyes widened slightly as if realising he was staring, and he turned to look away. Finny sighed to himself quietly and stepped over the high tub side into the warm water.

He slowly sunk down, shutting his eyes and humming contently as the warmth caressed his cold limbs. Snake turned back around as he stilled, knowing the other was now fully immersed and there was no harm in facing him. The blond looked happy, smiling peacefully and enjoying the heat. He opened his eyes and looked at Snake, smiling brightly before taking a deep breath, holding his nose and ducking under the water to soak his hair.

Snake watched the distort blob of blond under the water, moving closer. Finny emerging beside him with a gasp, surprised by Snake's sudden proximity and falling backwards with a splash. Snake panicked, about to pull the other back up, but the blonde's head had already risen back out of the water, the younger servant pushing his golden hair back from his forehead and blushing from his clumsy act. Snake just stared as he usually did while the green-eyed boy sat against the bath side, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed for some reason. For this reason Snake sat a ruler's length from him, not wanting to get too close and scare him a third time.

"S-so umm-... Do your scales shed?" Finny asked randomly to fill the silence, bothered by the awkward quiet. Snake looked at a scaly patch on his arm and back at Finny nodding. The blond blushed suddenly and stuttered.

"C-c'n I tuch i'?" Finny asked, bright red. Snake’s eyes widened and he looked back at his arm before holding it in front of the other for him to touch. Finny gulped and hesitantly poked a patch of scales, before gaining more confidence and running his hand over them. He grinned and shivering with a sense of excitement at the act.

Snake watched the other closely, curious at how the blond seemed attracted and intrigued rather than repulsed by his scales.

The scales were soft and warm, the patch fading into flesh in an inhumanly perfect transition. The reptilian skin just looked so natural on Snake, Finny thought. Suddenly the blond realised his fingers were now dragging along Snakes pale flesh and not his snakeskin. He blushed and quickly reverted back to playing with the odd texture of his scales, not looking up so he wouldn't have to see the look of confusion on the other's face as to why he had been unconsciously touching his bare arm.

Finny coughed and decided to change the subject so he wouldn't be asked.

"I-I er, 'm really jel'us 'v ur clean kills." Finny admitted. thinking of how the other could end a life without even a dot of blood marring him. Snake looked surprised at the confession.

' _I envy your strength._ ' The platinum-blond thought subconsciously, feeling as though he shouldn't voice the words without the approval of his friends. He could accidentally offend. Finny looked up at him, frowning.

"Don' cha' talk f'r 'urself?" Snake was quiet and made no head movement, always feeling lost for words when asked a question directly.

Finny was suddenly blushing again, looking uncomfortable and nervous at everything but him, why he didn't know. Why they were getting closer he didn't know either, even though it seemed to be him who was moving closer to the blond.

Finny was holding his arm nervously, worried he might put too much pressure and hurt the other, so he let go. When he did Snake suddenly found himself stop, an inch between the two. The blond gave him a curious, innocent look, wet lips parted and glistening.

' _Too hot._ ' Snake thought out of nowhere, turning to the side and standing unexpectedly. Finny squeaked and covered his eyes, peaking through his fingers once Snake was out and getting a full view of the other from the back. The blond blushed even harder, the image burned in his brain. Snake had a rather curvy frame for a man now that he thought about it. Perhaps it was the snake DNA in him? But then snakes were really straight, so that wouldn't make any sense.

Snake wrapped a towel around his lower half and looked at the other a moment, Finny still blushing madly, before turning and opening the door. The blond was left to sit awkwardly on his own, not quite sure what on earth had just happened. He didn't want to waste all the hot water though, and his embarrassment quickly faded as he settled into the water with a sigh, able to really relax now, even if it was a bit lonely. He suddenly wished he had a rubber ducky to keep him company.

Tanaka's chibi head rose up beside the bath, giving a 'hohoho' before dropping a little yellow duck that resembled the blond and sinking back down. Finny smiled and took the rubber bath toy, giggling as it squeaked loudly as he squeezed it 'softly'.

 

§

 

Finny moaned as the scaly arms slid up his bare legs and around his thighs, slithering like a snake across his bare flesh. The blond shivered and mewled helplessly as Snake's scale patch leg dragged up the inside of his. The man's hand drew up his thin waist, the other sliding under to hold him close as Snake's scaly lips pressed to his chest.

Finny gasped as the other's thin scaly leg slid over his privates, causing him to lift his own invitingly, heels to his ass and his knees wide open with Snake in between. He moaned again and went to hug the other around his neck.

Snake suddenly stilled, his neck snapping loudly as he fell limp on the other.

Finny stared in horror, tears gathering in his eyes. What- What had he done!?

Snake's body turned to a mess of thin slithering reptiles, engulfing Finny's body with their sheer numbers as he wept.

 

Finny gasped and shot up, covering his mouth as something slithered passed his sensitive regions. The blond threw his sheets back off his body with a squeak.

The sun had just risen, lighting the room. He was still fully clothed in his nightwear, around five snakes slithering around his bed and under his white nightgown.

"Waaaahhhh!!!" Finny yelled out, waking Bard and Snake who groggily got up as quick as they could. The blond boy shook about squealing, half the snakes retreating from the bed towards their chest.

"Where are the bastards!" Bard yelled, wide awake with a machine gun in hand.

"Aaahh!! Help!" Finny yelled again as two of the reptiles refused to go, still sliding around his body. The attention to his lower regions mixed with his sensual dream had given him an embarrassing erection, and the snakes seemed to be mistaking it for a new friend.

Bard realised Finny's dilemma as one of the snakes slid around his bare leg and down the bed pole away. Still, one stubborn snake remained.

"Stay still, says Bronte." Snake commanded, Bronte around his neck as he reached under Finny's nightgown and pulled the last snake out, leaving Finny red and panting.

The snake wiggled it's tongue at Snake, saying something before wrapping around his arm.

"They apologies, says Bronte. You were especially warm, says Keats." Finny nodded slowly, still recovering.

"Poor bugger. Wha' a wake up." Bard commented before yawning and hiding his big gun back under his bed.

This was happening too much, Finny thought. No one else was always having snakes sliding up their legs, and now practically molesting him! However accidental it was. Even Mey-Rin had only had it once. No wonder he had been having that dream about Snake. Finny blushed bright red as he realised he had just had his first wet dream, about a man. And in the same room as said snake-man, as well as Bard, and Tanaka. Hopefully he hadn't spoken in his sleep.

"Are you alright? Says Bronte." Finny looked up at Snake, still blushing. He looked really concerned, his piercing yellow eyes on Finny, that one rebellious white lock high in the air.

It was going to be a long day.

Tanaka 'hohoho'ed quietly in his sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Finny did his best to trim the tree lightly, nervously holding the clippers close to the trunk, unsure how far he was supposed to cut it back and if it was even this tree he was supposed to trim.

He readied to shut the huge scissor like clippers, eyes doubling in size and freezing as 'something' slid up his pant leg.

The snake slid straight up the inside of his leg, sliding between his thighs and up his back, between the cleft of his ass. Finny covered his mouth to prevent a whimper, unable to stop his brain from imagining the snake was Snake's hand, trailing up his side and around his stomach, before dipping down and sliding right between his vital regions.

Legs trembling the blond fell straight to his knees, one arm against the ground keeping his torso up as he struggled to keep his hips still whilst the snake slithered around in his pants.

"Finnian! What happened? Says Emily." Snake asked after running over, having witnessed the other sink to his knees from the door where he had been watching. He knelt in front of the other, looking worried. Even the two snakes hanging off him appeared concerned.

Finny gasped and put his other hand down to keep him up, arms shaking, a bright blush and wanton expression. His knees were open in front of the other, the blonde’s mouth hanging open as he tried to speak.

"S-sn-nah-" He gasped again, his arms failing. Snake caught him, the blond having to lean on his shoulder and hold his arm as he whimpered weakly, beyond embarrassed at this point. Snake understood, the problem having already occurred once today, and reached into the front of Finny's pants, following the slithering contours.

Finny gasped, eyes suddenly wide open and ears red as Snake tugged.

"T-that's no' the snake!! Ha-ah-!" Snake blushed and quickly let go, muttering apologies as he reached in further. Finny moan helplessly as the other brushed his sensitive lower parts.

"S-sorry, can't get him out, says Keats." Snake stuttered, both bright red as he pulled his hand out and reached behind, back into Finny's pants, trying to catch the elusive snake.

Finny bit his lip as the snake slid up into his shirt, Snake's arm pulling out again, heavily brushing over his ass before dipping down into his shirt. His bumpy scales rubbed against Finny's nipple as the snake retreated back into his pants again. Snake had a focused look, still pink as he reached back in the front and back, succeeding in grabbing both ends of the serpent as it rubbed between Finny's legs.

This was just cruel.

Snake pulled it up out the front, Finny blushing and biting his lip from the sensation. Finally the snake was out, Finny still leaning against Snake and breathing heavily.

"S-sorry. I had to stop you from cutting the tree. It would have landed on you, says Oscar." Finny looked up and sure enough he saw if he had cut the branch he was going to he would have been squished. Not fatally so, but it still would have hurt and he probably would have ended up a blubbering mess.

Feeling stupid and relived Finny sighed, letting himself go limp on Snake's chest. He felt the other still as he did, but the surprise seeming to wear off after a few seconds.

Finny tried to get himself up, but still seemed to be in a little shock and couldn't appear to find his feet. Snake stood and held a hand out to him, which the blond gladly took with a smile, letting the man heave him up. His legs felt like jelly as he attempted to stand, falling straight back into the other's chest. Finny froze, petrified as he was caught by the door-man, his hard-on pressing into Snake's leg. He quickly moved himself a ruler’s length away, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Th-thanks!" The reptilian man nodded with a tiny smile that faded quickly, his cheeks too lightly coloured.

"Would you like our help with the gardening? Says Keats." Snake asked, looking hopeful. Finny would have immediately welcomed the guidance, but a voice in the back of his head reminded him he couldn't control his strength, and Snake could get hurt, or worse, realise how dangerous Finny was with his lack of control and never want to go near him again! Finny frowned, looking dejected.

"I-It's fine, you should go do your job." Finny said, feigning a smile.

"We have nothing to do, says Oscar." The blond looked away, trying to think of another excuse. "Please." Snake suddenly said, looking worried the other would reject his help.

"Who said tha'?" Finny asked hopefully, wondering if Snake had finally spoken for himself. The platinum-blond looked slightly panicked as his mouth opened and shut like a goldfish.

"... O-Oscar." Finny frowned, slightly disappointed, but finally he sighed.

"Fine. 'kay ya c'n help." He relented, picking the clippers back up from the grass, hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself any further, or worse, accidentally injure the other.

Snake guided Finny as what to chop and what not to, the other snakes' views helping shape all the trees perfectly. At one stage Keats had tried to eat a bird egg and Finny had freaked out, ready to cry, so Snake had climbed up the tree, stopping the reptile, who seemed highly confused why he was not able to eat lunch.

Finally they came to the last tree in the row, Finny smiling gleefully that he'd gone through ten trees without a single stuff up! The serpent-man knelt down so Finny could get up on his shoulders in order to reach a tall branch longer than all the others, lifting him up slowly. Finny giggled and reached up, cutting the branch in one snap.

"Done~!" He announce triumphantly, Snake getting back down and ducking backwards between Finny's legs. Finny turned around, misjudging the distance between the two and bumping noses. He jumped backwards, face beet red, and bashed straight into the tree behind. There was a loud crack as the trunk broke, falling to the ground.

The blond looked behind him, shocked and upset. He'd been doing so well, and now he'd killed the last tree, as well as shown Snake he couldn't handle his own power. Tears welled up in his green eyes as he looked down at the tree, face shadowed by his yellow locks.

"Finnia-?"

"Waaaaaahhhhh!!!" The blond burst into tears, rubbing his eyes like a baby, his nose already dripping. Snake flinched away in shock before quickly coming to stand before the sobbing gardener, unsure of what to do.

"I-It's okay, it will grow back one day, says Emily." Finny still cried, turning away from the other so he wouldn't see his snotty nose and bloodshot eyes, though Snake just walked back around to face him.

Finny felt himself be pulled forward into Snake's embrace, the reptilian man doing his best to calm the other, knowing if Finny was repulsed he could blame it on Emily telling him to.

"It's okay, says Emily." He comforted softly.

"N-no! I-I don' wanna break you tooo!" Finny yelled, still weeping. Snake held him tighter.

"It will be fine. You don't need to do anything, just enjoy it, says Oscar." Finny whimpered and leaned into Snake's chest, letting himself cry as the other held him tightly, his cheek resting against Finny's hair. They were pressed so closely together. The blond had never felt so accepted before, at least not on the level of someone actually trusting him enough to hug him. Not even Bard or Mey-Rin dared to try such a thing!

He'd stopped crying now, only sniffing and rubbing his face into his sleeve, but they were still hugging.

"Thanks." Finny mumbled into Snake's neck against a patch of scales.

"You’re welcome, says Oscar." Finny resisted the urge to hug the other back, knowing it was far too dangerous to try.

Snake's head moved, looking off at something, though he didn't let Finny go yet.

"Mr. Sebastian requests our help in the kitchen, says Bronte." Finny nodded, standing himself and letting Snake step away. "Will you be alright? Asks Emily." Finny nodded and gave Snake a small smile, which he returned. The blond watched as he walked off towards the house, the handler turning to sneak a look at the other while he was still watching. Both caught by one another Finny and Snake blushed, the two turning away from each other and quickly going about their business.

Once inside Snake dared to look back out through the window where he usually watched the blond, as it was right by his station at the door. His other snake friends were waiting there for him, and he stood watching the blond a moment while they slithered up his legs. Finny was taking the fallen tree away to be used as fire wood by the looks of it. He enjoyed watching the gardener, though he tended to destroy the garden rather than keep it in order.

Snake turned and walked off towards the kitchen to help with dinner as he had been asked.

He had always felt so different to everyone, wherever he went. His scale patched skin, bright snake eyes, white hair, and understanding of the language of snakes were only physical factors that made him different to everyone else, the perfect circus freak. Even if he didn't have all that he'd still be different. He couldn't even speak for himself.

Back at the Circus he'd felt like he'd found home, but here was different, here was paradise. He still wanted to go home to the Circus though, back with the people who freed him from being stared at and poked with sticks, treated like an abused animal and not a human, not that he was exactly. At the same time he wanted to stay. Even the majority of the snakes wanted to stay here, even if they did find everyone a little strange. Here they were given a warm bed, they weren't constantly mobile, and everyone was so kind and well mannered. He even had special privileges, like warm baths, an easy job, and he was allowed in the greenhouse whenever he wanted. The greenhouse was by far his favourite place, in fact if he could he'd like to go there and have a nap after helping Black, who he'd come to know as Sebastian. Smile was a really nice boss too, and thoughtful, though now he had to refer to him as the Young Master and not Smile.

Snake arrived at the kitchen silently, Sebastian already making lunch in the half-destroyed kitchen. He smiled as the other entered, seeming to sense his presence.

"Snake, I need your help with something. I need to tidy the kitchen so would you finish boochan's meal for me? The recipe is here. I need you to go on from here." The noirette said, pointing to midway through the page. Snake nodded nervously, unsure how to cook but determined to not stuff up all of Black's hard work.

Sebastian passed him the carrot he was chopping along with his apron with a smile, turning with a sigh and getting to work cleaning the mess of another one of Bard's explosion.

As Snake could see he was making a fancy stew with some exotic meat called 'ophidian'. The ophidian was already cooking in the pot with a range of spices, leaving him unable to identify the meat due to the exotic flavours masking its scent. He cut up the vegetables written on the page slowly and put them into the small pot.

"Thank you for your help. You have no idea how much I value your capability." Sebastian said sighing, the destroyed half of the kitchen already back to perfection. Snake stared in shock at the fixed half of the kitchen, not noticing as Sebastian took the apron and knife from him. His head looked back and forth from his hand for the knife till he realised Black was using it to crush a clove of garlic.

"Can we go to the greenhouse? Asks Donne."

"Of course, I'll have Finny come fetch you when it’s time for the servant's dinner." Sebastian said, smiling innocently. Snake felt his cheeks heat slightly at the mention of the other's name and quickly left for the utopian greenhouse, deciding he'd like a long nap.

 

§

 

Finny had come and awoken Snake for dinner, without Sebastian having to ask him funnily enough, and all the servants had shared a ton of fish and chips in the kitchen, though Sebastian had offered him some leftovers from the pot of the Master's meal. He had declined, rather enjoying the 'commoner' food.

When they had all finished Finny went to bath with Bard and Tanaka, Snake instead deciding to take his after, embarrassed by his naked appearance still. While in the bath he spent most of the time staring at a rubber duck that resembled Finny floating around on the water. He even tried talking to it for himself, as practice, managing a quiet 'hello' after ten minutes of mulling, left feeling foolish after he finally got out.

Once he had dressed and returned to the male servant’s quarter he found the others taking part in some bizarre game, jumping around on Finny's bed and trying to catch the small objects such as thimbles and bullets chibi Tanaka threw.

Finny appeared to lose his footing, feet tangled in the sheet, and fell back. The force of his collapse caused the bed to groan loudly, making everyone freeze. A moment later, when everyone thought it was safe to carefully try crawl off, the legs snapped, giving out as the bed caved in from the middle, the wood support underneath breaking in half with a loud crack.

The two blondes yelled, bashing into one another in the dip of the now broken mattress. Finny was laying on top of Bard with the cook’s legs between his, seeming to think nothing of it as they began laughing.

Snake felt himself hiss quietly, jealousy that usually nagged at him like the soft tug of a string suddenly a strong yank.

There was a loud sigh from the door, everyone turning to see Sebastian looking disappointed. It was only then everyone noticed Snake glaring, making Finny quickly get off Bard and stand. The cook followed.

"Snake! Mr Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed with a sheepish smile.

"Finnian, this is the fourth time." Sebastian said, still looking exasperated, making Finny turn to the ground guiltily.

"Sorry."

"Where are you supposed to sleep now till I can get you a new bed?" Sebastian went over to the bed, finding the frames underside completely destroyed and the mattress punctured with a giant hole. Bard smiled nervously, also feeling responsible.

"Don' worry Mr Sebastian! Finny c'n sleep with-"

"Me." Snake interrupted Bard and surprised himself at his words. He'd just kind of blurted it out, not wanting Bard and Finny lying next to one another all night.

Finny blushed and stuttered.

"O-okay." Snake found himself nodding and Sebastian sighed again.

"Very well but I probably won’t be able to sort a new bed out for you for some time, so you better get used to sleeping with others. Goodnight." Sebastian then departed, turning the lamp lights down till they faded to black.

Everyone crawled into bed, Finny nervously getting into Snake's, followed by the other who had just changed into a pair of pants to sleep in.

Their backs pressed together due to the small sized bed. It felt awkward, not knowing whether to turn or if it would annoy the other, or if you were breathing too loudly, or whether to move your arms. Sleeping comfortably suddenly became a stressful endeavour.

Bard had begun snoring after some time and still neither were asleep, too conscious of annoying the other. Finally, Snake turned over on his back slowly, Finny taking it as a chance to turn onto his other side. The two snuck a look at each other at the same time and froze.

"I-I didn' wan' to move 'r I might stop you fr'm sleepin'." Finny whispered blushing.

"I was waiting for you to move." Snake replied quietly, looking surprised.

"You spoke f'r yourself again!" Finny whispered loudly with a giant grin. Snake blushed and stuttered suddenly very unsure. "It's good." Finny assured, snuggling into Snake's scaly bare side, making the other still a few seconds before he relaxed. The blond suddenly giggled and Snake sent him an inquisitive look, blushing slightly as how the blond was tucked under his arm against his skin. "We weren't comfortable 'cause we were worried 'bout the other. That's silly." He giggled again and Snake nodded. "Let’s get comfy properly yeah?" Snake nodded and the two started shifting around, trying to find a position they'd be comfortable in all night.

Finny giggled as Snake accidentally touched a ticklish spot on his neck as the two fussed under the blankets. When they were finally comfy the two sighed. Finny was laying on top of Snake, chest to chest, or rather head to chest, and the blond had his limbs spread out where Snake was a bit more normal, his legs between Finny's open ones and arms over his head.

Now content and snug, still neither could sleep. Finny frowned looking to the side at Bard's snoring form.

Why couldn't he sleep? Maybe it had to do with how he felt oddly hot? Or perhaps how he'd had a wet dream about the person he was now laying on top of only the night before? Now he felt even hotter. Something was pressing against his abdomen too. Odd, as nothing had been there before.

Finny shifted, the thing pressing against him, getting harder. It was strange, and hard to identify. Perhaps a gun or snake? But Snake wouldn't sleep with either in his pants. Finny's eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself. Of course it was a snake! Well, at least Snake's personal snake.

Finny gulped, cheeks cheery red, realising he too now had a hard-on, and since he had shifted it was now pressing right against Snake's leg. The blond slowly looked up at Snake to see if the other was awake and had noticed. The reptile man’s face was pink and his eyes scrunched shut. A yellow eye peaked open to look down at Finny, and they both knew they'd been caught. Unmoving they stared at each other, blushing with wide eyes. They stayed frozen like that for almost half a minute, at which time they both finally snapped.

Their lips latched on to each other, tongues automatically connecting, kissing hungrily. As both were without any experience impulse and instinct took over, hands all over one another. Snake's scaly hands gripped Finny's thighs making him moan while he touches Snake's bare chest, shoulders and neck as they made out furiously. The kiss was intoxicating, Finny could barely stop himself wrapping his arms around Snake's neck so tight it snapped.

Snake pushed the blonde’s legs away, ceasing kissing and pulling away. Finny pulled away from the other confused. As soon as their lips parted Snake coughed, gasping for air. Whoops, almost suffocated him. Finny quickly got off the other and retreated to the end of the bed panicked. He could have killed him...

"I-I'm sorry- I-I didn' mean to- I-I won' do i' again- I-I-I'm so sorry-"

Snake's breathing evened out and he looked at the other with a small comforting smile. Finny bit his lip, looking away and bringing his legs to his chest. He could feel Snake slowly get closer till he was directly in front of him. His scaly hand touched Finny's neck and went behind to hold his head and turn him to face him. Snake kissed him softly, unsure of himself as usual even as Finny melted into him, kissing back and leaning into the other.

Finny suddenly stopped kissing, eyes shut and head down.

"I-I'll hurt you- I-I can't-"

"It will be fine. You don't need to do anything, just enjoy it." Snake whispered into the other's ear, confidently quoting Oscar. Finny shivered as the words reached his ear, Snake's breath tickling his nape. The snake man's lips graced his ear, then slowly down his neck.

His nightgown was slowly being pulled up by Snake, erection exposed causing the blond to whimper. Snake pulled the gown up over his head, leaving it on the end of the bed and laying him down under him. Finny kept his eyes shut, face bright red at the thought of being completely exposed under the other, hard-on high and fully erect. Snake's lips kissed down his shoulder and chest to his nipple. When the warm lips pressed to Finny's cold and hard nub the blond shivered and whimpered. Curious, Snake kissed it again before experimentally licking the tip. Finny mewled, clutching the sheets. The blond gasped and moaned as Snake then began to suck, kiss and lick his chest, even giving it a soft bite.

Bard snorted in his sleep and the two froze, waiting till the cook's breathing returned to normal before quietly continuing.

Snake kissed Finny's lips again and the blonde's body tensed at the urge to hold him tightly.

The tip of Snake's member pressed to Finny's, making Snake shiver and the smaller gasp. The blonde’s hips rose up to press harder and Snake pressed down, rubbing together. Snake grunted and Finny panted, clawing at the sheets as the half-flesh half-scale mini Snake rubbed onto his erection, both appendages beginning to drip.

Snake hissed in an animalistic manner, something snapping as he grabbed the other’s arms and held him down, opening the young blonde’s legs with his and rubbing into his ass. It wasn't exactly where it was supposed to go, but for lack of a better option it would do.

Finny mewled as Snake pressed into his tight entrance, the muscles refusing to give way. The blond rubbed against the platinum haired man's abdomen for friction as the Snake hissed and kissed roughly down his neck and chest, leaving angry marks that disappeared seconds later where he bit and sucked.

Snake covered the blonde’s mouth with his hand and pressed into his opening harder, muffling the genetically modified boy's overly loud erotic sounds. Snake's erection managed to press into the tip, making him hiss as he tried to slowly slip in further. Finny's eyes watered at the intrusion, not registering the pain but still uncomfortable and struggling to relax his muscles. Snake's other hand slithered down his side making him shiver, sliding down his abdomen and taking hold of his erection. The blond mewled, saliva covering the scaly hand over his mouth. Snakes kisses softened as did his touch, slowly letting his hand slide around Finny's member and grinding slowly into his ass. The tactic worked like a charm and the blonde’s muscles gave way, letting the snake like appendage slide in all the way.

Snake licked a tear away as Finny whimpered, struggling to stay still as possibly. Slowly he began thrusting in, sighing shakily as he did. Finny bit his lip and moaned, the sound dulled by Snake's hand. The other hand still graced his hard-on, gliding around the tip and pressing into it. Finny's eyes clenched shut, his long blond lashes pressing against his cheek as his back arched upwards, their chests pressed together with Finny's hard nipple against the other's shiver inducing scales.

Something was building up in him, he could feel it, unable to stop himself he grabbed at the sheets and bucking his hips desperately. Snake licked up his neck and removed his hand in order to kiss him, saliva messily coating their mouths and chins.

Finny gasped, shining green eyes shooting open as he felt himself reach the limit, biting his lip and shutting his eyes blissfully as he moaned, Snake's mouth drowning the sound.

The blond sighed content as Snake grunted, Finny gasping again as he felt warmth shoot inside him. The two thrust together softly, riding out Snake's orgasm as Finny relished his afterglow, loving the foreign feeling of the sticky substance inside him.

Snake collapsed on top of him panting, the blonde’s face in his shoulder, both exhausted. In a matter of minutes the two were fast asleep, not a care for the consequences of tomorrow, or if the day ever came.

 

_"Hohoho~"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> SNAKEXFINNY forevvaaa!!! Hihi hope you liked :P Remember to Kudos!  
> 


End file.
